Snake in the Wild
by BigBoss5000
Summary: Waking up in a deserted cabin, Solid Snake finds himself held captive by his evil twin clone brother Liquid Snake with a challenge to survive the wild.


Snake of the Wild

Chapter 1—Waking Up

Solid Snake woke up, alone, cold, and the first thing he sees is a wooden roof of an old rotten cabin. He breathes heavily, he sees the stream of his breath; it's so cold. Sweat drops, his blue bandanna remains o his head.

He stands up.

He looks around; nothing in sight, only the inside of the maple wooden cabin.

A three-piece couch with a lamp on top of a nightstand and a recliner shined in the room. The front door looks as though it's made of metal. A window is on each side. Snake moves closer to take a look. As he moves, he hears a chain rattling.

Snake looks down at his feet; chains were locked to his ankles. He grabs it, and follows the line with his eyes. The silver metal chain with traces of rust had Snake chained up to an old heater that probably didn't even work anymore.

Where was he? How did he get here? And what the hell happened?

_Or better yet, _Snake thought, _Where's Philanthropy? Raiden, Otacon, the Colonel; where could they be?_

He holds the chain line and slowly walks towards the window by the front door.

As he makes it to the door, he examines it; locked.

The door was, indeed, made of metal; cold metal, with a cold metal doorknob. It seemed like a depressing place.

He looks out the window; a field of trees, a few deer passing by, birds singing in the cold, smooth, winter breeze.

Snake was in the woods of somewhere. The main questions was, _Where am I? _and _Who's behind this?_

"An amazing sight, don't you agree?" came a voice behind Snake.

Snake knew that voice anywhere.

It couldn't be him, could it?

Chapter 2—An Old Familiar Face

Snake gazes upon that old familiar face. A blonde-haired man with a British accent, wearing a brown trench coat, black gloves with black boots.

"Hello, brother." Liquid Snake said.

"Liquid!"

Liquid Snake is back once more.

It's been five years since Shadow Moses.

"Liquid! What the hell? What are you doing here?" asked Snake

"Just getting ready to put my plan to kill you into action." Liquid said.

"What?"

"This plan, one that is guaranteed to kill you, is just about underway." Liquid said, so cool and calm and swift.

"So what are you going to do? Leave me chained up to an old radiator and have me starve to death?"

"No, caused that'll be too easy. What I'm going to do is to test your skills."

"My skills?"

"I've told you before that we were created to the exact copy of our father, Big Boss. And, as I have said, you have all the dominant genes while I have all the recessive genes. You made to be the perfect copy; I was only created to be the carrier of the genes of Big Boss that they said didn't make him into the Greatest Soldier. What I'm going to do, dear brother, is to test you on one of Big Boss' greatest skill: surviving the wild."

"What do you mean?'

"In 1965, our father was sent on a top secret mission in a jungle in Russia. This is where he combined the skills of an agent and a soldier. He used tactical camouflage as well as hunting to live animals to feed on later in the day, along with CQC techniques he used to take down the enemy. I'm going to test your skills of that gratitude. And I have something that'll…well, persuade you to do it."

"I'm gonna release you into the wild, and don't bother calling your friends on your Codec, we're five hundred miles from civilization."

"Five hundred miles?"

"Five hundred miles of nothing but trees, cliffs, mountains. And with the addition of a few…special creatures. To be precise, the infamous King Cobra and the Giant Anaconda."

"What are Cobras and Anacondas doing out here?"

"I got them here, of course."

"How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember. Oh my dear brother, you must have hit your head. Very well, I'll tell you everything. Listen carefully, my dear brother."

"I was furious during our last encounter, as I'm sure you know. I came to think of a plan, a perfect plan. Snake, I have seen you infiltrate enemy bases, fortresses, tankers, plants as well as cities. But there's one place I have never seen you infiltrate, and that's the wild. I had to come up with a plan, a plan that will test your endurance in the wild at the level of Big Boss, but will kill you at the same time. With the help with some friends, the best genetics scientists known, I gained a lion, a tiger, a bear, and the two snakes I mentioned before: the King Cobra and the Giant Anaconda. Using genetic technology, I turned each of them into ultimate killing machines, and the best part is, they listen to what I say.

"But first, I had to figure out how to get you here. So, after careful considerations, I linked information to your partner Otacon about a Metal Gear being built here, which is a total lie."

"So where exactly are we?"

"We are in Yellowstone; a deep, restricted area of Yellowstone."

"Restricted?"

"It was closed down two years ago, when they began to get reports of dangerous animals in the area. They sent a large team to find and kill the animals, but unfortunately, the animals got to them first."

"I take it these animals they were talking about were exactly the genetically enhanced ones you created?"

"Good job, brother. You should be a detective. I sent Otacon a plane ticket for Yellowstone that I said the new Metal Gear was held. The only thing is that it was a private plane I had to take you here.

"When the plane was directly above this spot, I shot it down with Stinger missiles. Your plane crashed some miles from here; don't worry about the police finding it, my men already took care of it."

"You mean you sent a fake location of a new Metal Gear, just so you can get me stuck in the woods?"

Liquid laughed, "In one hour, I'll release you. And when I do, you are to run, as fast as you can." Liquid laughed more.

"Liquid!"

"The rules are simple; you make it out of the woods without dying of starvation, thirst, and of course, my pets; a 12 foot bear, an 11 foot lion and 10 foot tiger. Not to mention the two snakes and the wild wolves that has settled their home here. If you can do all this, you win and live.

"Think you can survive the wild, dear brother. Let's see if you can follow in father's footsteps."

"Liquid! Why don't you just fight me right here, right now? I can take you on."

"I know you can, but this is more fun and entertaining to watch."

"Damn it, Liquid!"

Liquid started unlocking the chains on Snake's ankles.

"Good luck, brother."

"Don't worry 'bout me, you bastard."

Liquid unlocks the front metal door and slams it open, allowing a cool breeze to swoop in.

"Now, go!"

Snake took off into the woods.

Chapter 3—The Test Begins

Solid Snake ran as fast as he could. The breeze stabbed his chest as he breathed heavily. After several feet, Snake looked behind him to see if Liquid had release his enhanced animals. He didn't see anything; but he did hear the howling of wolves in the distance.

Snake stopped, he looked around him. All he saw was herds of trees surrounding him; he could still hear the howling of the wolves. The cold winter air of the outdoors hit Snake's naked upper body hard that made it feel like needles.

_A few good miles from the cabin, _Snake thought.

Snake has a lot of problems ahead of him. Dangerous animals, lost from civilization, bitter cold and the integrity of the wild. Snake believed it would be a great time to try and contact Otacon on the Codec.

He called him, no response.

Then he tried calling Raiden, still no response.

Meryl, Campbell, nothing.

Liquid was right, the Codec was useless here.

Snake's on his own.

The wind blew at fifteen to twenty mph, with a wind chill at five degrees.

When Liquid captured Snake, he stripped him of all his gear. The best weapons Snake is equipped with is a survival knife, binoculars, and a pack of The Boss cigarettes.

Snake would have to use these to help escape.

Snake looked at his watch to see if the Solition Radar still worked, but Snake was gravely disappointed.

Ok, Snake remembered that the three main things he needs to survive is equipment, water and food.

The survival knife could definitely help with capturing food. The forest of Yellowstone has an overgrowth of mushrooms as well as different types of fruits and not to mention animals.

Snake got himself together, using his tracking skills, he figured where's north and headed for that direction. He hoped, that by going north, he would reach a city.

After only taking several steps, way off in the distance, a loud blazing siren sounded. It sounded like a prison alarm when an inmate escapes.

Snake knew that meant trouble, and he was right.

In the distance, back at that old cabin, Liquid Snake was releasing his genetically enhanced killing machines off to kill Snake.

"Remember," Liquid shouted to them,

_(they listen to what I say)_

"Your mission, is to kill Solid Snake!

"Now, go!"

The animals sprung as Solid Snake ran.

Snake tried to go at a faster speed than what he currently going, which to him felt more like a jog. Brushing down small bushes, he didn't know that the bear, codenamed by Liquid Grizzly, was not that far away.

Grizzly was a brown grizzly bear with sharp teeth and long claws; thick brown far with dark black eyes. Its teeth were yellow with blood spots, and its claws were night black; and it had an order to kill Snake.

Snake found a swamp. The swamp was filled muddy, mucky brown water with cattails and frog lily pads. Knats and mosquitoes swarmed the area. The water stunk of old sewage.

Grizzly rings in the ears of the forest of Yellowstone. Snake knows he's close.

In the state of desperation, he jumps in the swamp water, and Snake stays completely still, and waits.

Chapter 4—Grizzly vs. the Silver Wolves

Grizzly stood at the edge of the swamp. He looks in the water, but he doesn't know Snake's hiding in there. A twig snaps; Grizzly looks behind him.

Two silver wolves sprung on Grizzly, biting and clawing him. One wolf was on his face, while the other was on his stomach. Grizzly digs his claws into the sides of the wolf on his face.

Blood starts oozing out of the wolf. Grizzly starts twisting his claws in the wolf's side, making it yelp. Grizzly then throws the wolf across the small, open space. The wolf lands on a small pile of big rocks.

The other wolf, knowing that its brother has been killed, howls. Other howls reply back, echoing the woods,

Silver Wolves…

Three more silver wolves sprung from the woods onto Grizzly. Each wolf had a chunk of each limb. Grizzly was in pain, but he may have a prayer. He tried to overmatch power and strength against speed and numbers. Grizzly swung his arm, nearly throwing the wolf in the water with Snake, but the wolf managed not to and lunges at Grizzly.

But before the wolf could bite, Grizzly whacked him, using his arm as a club. The wolf yelped as Grizzly swung him to a tree. The wolf became weak; it slowly tired to get back up, it drooped back down. He's not dead, mind you, just groggy.

Grizzly focuses his attention to the other three wolves. The three wolves continued to bite down into Grizzly's limbs. The wolf on the other arm swung back and forth as Grizzly swung his arm. Grizzly began to notice, that every time he swung his arm, the back end of the wolf would get close to his mouth. That gave Grizzly an idea.

Grizzly continued to swing his arm. Finally, after one good swing up, the wolf lost its grip and flew a couple above Grizzly's head. The wolf landed in Grizzly's powerful jaws that were filled with sharp teeth. His jaw crushed down into the wolf's sides. A howl noises.

The fourth wolf leaped and landed claws first on Grizzly's back. The wolf started clawing into the back of Grizzly. His dark brown fur turned into deep red as claw marks covered his bear. Grizzly did one last mighty bite into the wolf in his mouth, so powerful that Snake could hear the bones crushing. Then Grizzly threw the wolf with his mouth and the wolf landed in the grass. A second wolf is killed.

The wolf on his back jumped off and lands beside the second dead wolf, accompanied by the other two wolves that had been biting Grizzly's legs. The three wolves sorrowed over their other fallen brother. Grizzly did an overpowering roar, indicating that he had won.

_Ar-wooo!, Ar-wooo!, Ar-woo!,_ the wolves howled into the night. Many more howls echoed and five more wolves appeared out from the woods. Eight wolves total now, could Grizzly take on all eight silver wolves? _NOT!_

The eight silver wolves leap on Grizzly, each of them starting to gnaw into his flesh without any remorse; their teeth digging deeper and deeper into the insides of the once great and mighty Grizzly.

The eight wolves leap back off. Grizzly's covered with deep gashes, cuts and bite marks and an ocean of blood. Grizzly does a great roar and then collapses to the ground.

And dies.

Chapter 5—Sniper Wolf's Courtesy

Snake couldn't hold his breath any more. He swam back up before he ran out of air. His head pops out of the nasty swamp waters; he breathes deep as he gasps for air. He begins to breathe more easily and started to hear something…

…feeding

He looks on upon the land and he climbs out to get a better look. The sounds of feeding become louder and much closer. Swamp water drips off his body. He slowly looks up, and he cannot believe what he sees.

He sees eight silver wolves eating into the stomach of a brown grizzly bear. The wolves were eating the guts of the bear's belly. The wolf dead on the pile of rocks, along with the one wolf a few feet from it, Snake sees.

He immediately assumes what had happen: the wolves and the bear fought a grizzly battle and the silver wolves won with only two of their pack being killed during battle.

One wolf turns its head. He sees Snake watching them feed. He becomes alert. He starts growling at Snake. Soon, the seven other wolves follow. As they growl, their teeth show, exposing the red blood spots. Snake stays completely still as the wolves come closer. One step at a time, each step they take, they become more alert to Snake.

Snake still doesn't move, he keeps his eyes on the first wolf, who seems to be the pack leader, and just looks back at him.

The wolf leader got no more than a foot away from Snake. The remaining wolves stood behind him in a triangle like form. Snake started to kneel down as he continued to stare down the leader wolf's eyes. Silver wolves; silver eyes. The Wolf leader started to become to calm. Soon, the other wolves were as well.

Snake stuck his hand out and, very slowly, he touched the tip of the wolf's nose, then the wolf sat. Finally Snake was able to pet him.

"Good boy," Snake said, "Good boy. I'm a friend, courtesy of Sniper Wolf."

The seven other wolves sat down around Snake. He began petting them as well. They started panting like other canines do; they were calm and friendly creatures.

As he pet them, Snake's mind raced.

"Liquid," Snake finally said as he stood up. The wolves began to get tense again. "I'm coming for you."

The Wolves howls echoed throughout the Yellowstone area, Liquid knew they were coming, and they were coming for a fight.

Chapter 6—The Stand

Solid Snake arrived at the front of the old wooden cabin he started at in the beginning of this whole mess.

"Liquid!" yelled Snake, the yell echoing throughout the small cabin area.

The front door of the cabin opened, and Liquid Snake slowly stepped out. Each step he took, Snake wanted to kill him more and more.

"Hello, brother," said Liquid. "How great it is for you to join us. Even though, you should be running towards civilization."

"I'm taking a stand, Liquid," Snake said as he stood tall and hard. "I'm finally going to take you down, and this time, I'll make sure of it."

"How very impressive, but not good enough. For you see, I'm not alone."

Just then, jumping out the opposite windows up front of the cabin (which shattered the windows immediately) a tiger and a lion appeared by Liquid's side.

"Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Tigger and Lion King."

Tigger was an original forest tiger; orange with black and white striped fur, the teeth were Raptor-sharp, the claws were the same as the bear's and his eyes were blood red.

Lion King might as well have been Simba himself. The mane of his neck, his teeth were yellow with small traces of blood and his claw could take your eyes out of your sockets, no problem.

"What, are we on the Disney Channel now?"

"Now, I'll admit that they're not the most original names but it'll do for me."

Snake said nothing which Liquid took offense.

"What? You have nothing to say, dear brother. You're all alone, how can you possibly defeat all of us, hmm?"

"Maybe it's because, I'm not alone after all, Liquid."

Just then, a total of twenty silver wolves appeared by Snake's side. The wolves growled independently as the lead wolf stepped forward beside Snake.

"How very interesting, Snakes and wolves working together. I think I'm gotta cry." Liquid wiped his eyes. "Unfortunately, we all know that you're all going to die."

The wolves, as well as Tigger and Lion King, began roaring loudly, possibly indicating that they were ready to fight.

"You want a battle? You got it!" Liquid challenged.

Snake takes out his stun knife as he speaks: "So be it, Liquid."

Snake got into a fighting stance; his hands in front of him, one hand a fist, the other gripping the stun knife comfortablely in his hand. The wolves, Tigger and Lion King got in a charging-attach stance as they growled, showing their teeth.

Liquid got prepared as well. He gripped his trench coat on his right shoulder and threw it off, exposing his bare torso as Snake did his, and took out a survival knife; its solid silver blade glittering in the sunset.

"You ready, brother?"

"You know it."

The two growl as they animals charged, Liquid said, "You're mine! Son of Big Boss!"

Chapter 7—Liquid vs. Solid

Liquid stabbed Snake's shoulder but missed. Snake hits Liquid in the side of the head with his elbow. Liquid comes back with a roundhouse kick to the head. Snake, still having the stun knife in his hand, got knocked down by the kick.

"Have at you, Snake?" Liquid said.

Snake quickly rose up and flatly laid the stun knife on Liquid's chest and squeezed the handle. A current of electricity charged in the knife's blade, sending it into Liquid's chest. "Ow!" Liquid screamed in pain.

Liquid jumps back, only to send another roundhouse kick to Snake's jaw. It connected. Snake grapples Liquid's neck and starts punching him in the torso. After five or so punches, he gives one more powerful punch to Liquid's face.

Liquid steps back, exposing his bleeding nose.

"Give it up, Liquid," said Snake.

"I'm only getting started."

He gives a yell and does a diving kick towards Snake.

Chapter 8—CatDog

The pack of silver wolves was a total of twenty wolves. They didn't have time to divide the pack ten on ten for Tigger and Lion King. Silver wolves are intelligent; they are able to solve problems along with working as a team. So instead of making ten on one, they make it twenty on two.

The twenty wolves charged at Tigger and Lion King as they did the same. They collided with a big bang. It didn't take long till the twenty-two wild and dangerous animals took in a World War. This, somehow, wasn't going to be as simple as taking down Grizzly. Tigger and Lion King had more endurance and strength than Grizzly did (though naturally they aren't).

But, then again, the outnumberness of the silver wolves could very easily take them over. It worked with Grizzly, why shouldn't it work with the two wild cats? Plus, there's twice the number of wolves this time.

Twelve Velociraptors can take down on T-Rex if they use their brains and their agility. Twenty Velociraptors against two T-Rexes, however, that may be a little bit more difficult, but it could work.

Tigger had his mouth clamped on a wolf's side, while his four legs had its claws digging into the sides of four other wolves. Lion King was biting and scratching wolves left and right. Six wolves were killed in three minutes.

The silver wolf pack leader, Cry Wolf we'll name him, leaped on top of Tigger's face. Then he dug his claws into Tigger's eyes as blood and eye guts started gushing out.

Tigger roared in pain as he shook his head back and forth, trying to do shake Cry Wolf off.

Lion King, in a sense, popped out of nowhere, and pounced on Cry Wolf; no doubt it surprised him. Lion King, while Tigger shifted his attention to the other wolves (which was a total of eleven), had his front-right paw holding Cry Wolf with the other paw in the air. He had it intended on slitting Cry Wolf's throat. But before he could, he was stopped.

A wounded wolf jumps out and landed on Lion King's back and starts digging into it. Lion King starts roaring in pain when suddenly Cry Wolf takes his claws and digs them into Lion King's eyes.

Lion King swings his head back and forth, trying to shake Cry Wolf and Wounded Wolf off; but it wouldn't work. Cry Wolf kept his claws in his eyes, just as Wounded Wolf kept his claws in Lion King's back. Blood oozes out of his sockets.

That's when Tigger appears.

Tigger appeared behind Cry Wolf (he didn't even see him coming) and Tigger's arm goes through Cry Wolf's body, hardly giving Cry Wolf a chance. He closes his paw (while it was still through Cry Wolf's body) and throws Cry Wolf through a half-broken window of the cabin.

Wounded Wolf continued to claw his way into Lion King's spine as Tigger leaped from the front of Lion King, over his head, (Tigger's paws were sprung out in front of him), slims into Wounded Wolf's chest with his claws making contact and lands behind Lion King's now dead body with Wounded Wolf penned down by Tigger's sharp claws.

He holds Wounded Wolf down on his side with his claws digging deeper into him. Finally, Tigger clamps his powerful jaws into the sides of Wounded Wolf. He yanks his teeth out as chunks of Wounded Wolf's side caked Tigger's teeth.

Wounded Wolf is now Dead Wolf.

Tigger, in celebration of his victory, makes a tremendous roar. He might as well have been saying, "I won!"

A Giant Anaconda, thirty feet long, slithering, unseen by anyone and anything, very quietly through the tall grass and rotten leaves. It's tongue smelling the battle that took place. It starts to hear growling and something…feeding.

(Tigger eating Wounded Wolf)

The Giant slowly raises it head above the tall grass. It sees a tiger eating a wolf, behind it was a dead lion.

GA's never seen a tiger before; and he's never tasted one neither.

Chapter 9—Solid vs. Liquid

"Die, Snake!" Liquid yelled as he slashed Snake's arm, leaving a nasty cut. Both of them were covered in cut as blood rushed throughout their bodies. Their lips bled, they arms and legs ached, their heads felt like it was going to break off.

"You first." Snake said back as he gave a hard kick to Liquid's torso which caused him to spit out a splash of blood. Then, Snake gave a swift punch to his nose. Liquid fall to the ground, but quickly got back up and delivers full roundhouses kick _smack!_ to the back of Snake head.

Snake started to get a little groggy. Liquid sees this, so he starts sending kicks to Snake's head.

Snake falls on his butt _but_ slowly gets back up while still being groggy. He gets into a fighting stance, but starts to get dizzy. His vision becomes blurry and his legs begin to feel like jell-o.

"Snake." He hears in a sing-song.

He raises his eyes and sees Liquid in a blurry form. He couldn't react fast enough to what happened next; Liquid kicks Snake square in the head with a strong roundhouse kick. The kick was strong enough to make Snake do a front flip from the impact.

"You're pathetic, Snake." Snake heard Liquid faintly as he spat out a pool of blood.

"When are you going to learn that you can't defeat me, dear brother? Please, just hurry up and die for me so that we can get this over with."

Liquid turns around and steps three feet forward and bent down to pick up Snake's stun knife.

"I've had enough of you over the years, brother."

"No," Snake said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "The only reason why, you can't defeat me, is because, you know you can't."

This infuriated Liquid; his face quickly turned red.

"Die!" Liquid yelled as he jumped on top of Snake, trying to pierce his heart with the stun knife. Snake tried to push the knife away, but Liquid kept pushing the knife closer and closer to his chest.

"You're gonna die, Snake!"

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

Liquid surprised Snake with a swift punch to his face, which made him groggy. Liquid raised the knife.

"Say hello to Gray Fox for me!"

Before, maybe a split-second before, Liquid's knife had barely touched Snake's chest, a noise rose up. It sounded painful, troublesome, and it sounded like Tigger.

"What the—" Liquid couldn't finished the sentence since he got punched by Snake, making him roll off of him.

And before he could get back up, Snake moved fast as lightning and delivered another swift punch. Snake stood over Liquid, like a mountain does a village, and gives Liquid a strong punch that knocked him out.

"I'll see you later, brother."

Snake picked his stun knife and headed towards the sound.

Chapter 10—A Snake's Chase

GA had Tigger in what some call the Crush. It's when a snake wraps its body around the victim and squeezes them in a matter of minutes.

GA had its thirty foot long body wrapped around Tigger, and was choking his life out. Snake ran up and he couldn't believe it. A dead Lion King, a dead pack of silver wolves and now a Giant Anaconda that twice as long as a steam locomotive.

GA saw Snake standing in the way of his pray. He must be killed. But first…GA squeezed. The bones of Tigger went _crunch!_ as he started to become disfigured. Blood was gushing everywhere out of Tigger.

Snake knew he was in trouble. GA can whip ass. Snake got ready. He got into the stance. GA didn't move, but he continued to crunch whatever kind of life was still in Tigger. The usual _snap!_ and _crunch!_ rung in Snake's ears. It was as if Leatherface from _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ was here.

Snake ran as fast as he could, as GA loosen his grip on Tigger and slithered in quickspeed after Snake.

Snake thought about a rhyme in a book he remembered from way back in the day,

_Run, run, as fast as you can,_

_ You can't catch me, I'm Gingerbread Man!_

From how much Snake's been running, it's no wonder.

Snake ran in the direction he had planned before—North—as GA was right behind him. He broke down trees and stomped on small bushes with every shin-arching step he took.

GA was sliding and slithering between trees of oak and pine, going down burrows made by other snakes and animals, and then coming back up a few feet away from the other burrow hole, creating a new exit for it.

GA wasn't far.

Snake ran over ten miles in a few minutes, he was running so fast. He had no chance but to stop and breathe. Hopefully, GA's not that fat, he believed.

When a twig snaps.

Snake looks around, with the stun knife in his hand, looking to see an intruder. Snake remembers Liquid saying something about a King Cobra

(Or it could be GA)

But wait,

snakes can't make twigs snap, unless it had it in its mouth. Solid and Liquid Snake can since they have a foot but a regular snake? No, can't be. Snake doesn't remember GA having feet, or legs, or arms for that matter.

So what was it? Or,

_who _was it?

Rustling,

coming from the trees.

Snake looks up.

Liquid Snake leaped from halfway of a pine tree, and tackles Snake down.

"Hello, brother! You miss me?" Liquid yelled as he wrestled Snake, trying to top him down.

"Not a bit!" Snake said as he freed his hand and punched Liquid in the face.

Snake get back to his feet, as did Liquid, faced him.

"I saw you've met GA," Liquid said.

"GA?"

"Giant Anaconda…GA"

"Nice name to give a Snake."

"And Solid, Liquid and Solidus is? They even named our father, Big Boss, Naked Snake during the Cold War! Something tells me GA is not that bad."

Snake couldn't argue.

"Why don't you try putting that knife away," said Liquid. "And we'll settle this with one last hand-to-hand battle."

Snake thought it was a good idea. So he put his knife away back into its pocket holster.

"Good, that's nice, Snake." Liquid said.

"In the name and honor of Gray Fox," said Snake. "I will kill you…Brother!"

Chapter 11-Liquid vs. Solid

Liquid and Solid Snake charged at each other like rhinos and bulls. Snake grapples Liquid and starts hammering down punches repeatedly, in his head, back, and stomach. He made more than twenty punches til he made a strong roundhouse kick to Liquid's nose, having to make him jump back.

Liquid returned with a jumping roundhouse kick of his own to the head and quickly converted to a leg sweep, knocking Snake off his feet. He literally rolled from the bottom of Snake's feet to his torso, and then kicked him hard in the nose.

"A true fight, brother," Liquid said as he got back up. "Isn't it!"

He began to kick Snake's nose even flatter than what it really was.

"You piece of shit?" Liquid said as he kicked him repeatedly. "You're going down, brother!"

He kicked and kicked and kicked, and then he kicked harder and harder and harder! Blood started to gush from out of Snake's nose as he spat out even more blood.

"I've had enough of this." Liquid said.

Snake sees him,

(a very dimly and blurry silhouette of him)

take out something from his brown trench coat he always wore. He had put it back on after their previous fight back at the cabin. It took a while, but Snake's vision began to refocus itself and Snake realized Liquid was holding a SOCOM pistol.

"I've really had enough of you, brother." Liquid said as he injected a fresh magazine into the SOCOM.

The SOCOM has a magazine capacity of twelve .45mm bullets. Snake used the weapon during the Shadow Moses Incident. He hasn't used one in years,

(he's become more fond of the USP)

but Raiden uses it more than him now.

Liquid points the SOCOM at his genetically twin brother Solid Snake. He takes the safety off.

"Die, Snake."

But before he could shoot, a growl came from behind. Liquid, nervously, turned around, slowly. He knew, this meant trouble.

He turned around

And came face to face,

with a King Cobra

Chapter 12-King Cobra

A dark black King Cobra with two razor sharp fangs filled with a very potent neurotoxin that can kill a human with less than two minutes. The King Cobra was as big as Giant Anaconda.

Seventy feet log

Ten feet thick

Its tongue was long, thick and pinkish. The forked, Y-shaped edge looked as though it was a barbeque fork. Its breath, smelled like blood and phlegm. The back of its head has a pair of haunting yellow eyes with pin-point pupils. When you looked at it, you feel like you're being controlled by something bigger than evil. Its body looked like one big, strong muscle. It was pitch black with light blue stripes going up the vertebrate. It was beautiful looking, and yet deadly

(and lethal)

"KC!" Liquid said to the King Cobra. "It's about time you showed your face!" The King Cobra just stared at him with the look of consent. "Where were you? Huh? Where were you at during the fight at the cabin? Where the hell were you, you lazy ass, giant slithering piece of shit!"

KC made a depressed and frustrated look on his face.

"AC was there! He did a great job! He killed Tigger all by himself! But you! You weren't there! You didn't show! You didn't show me how good you can kill!"

Snake watched all this laying on the ground behind Liquid, blood still pouring out of his nose. He watched as Liquid yelled at this giant and dangerous King Cobra. Snake then began to remember what Naomi had said about King Cobras, a king cobra's potent neurotoxin venom will kill in two minutes or less, depending on your size.

He could tell that KC was beginning to get pissed as the look in his eyes as Liquid continued ranting.

How much will it take? And how long?

"Kill him!" Liquid ordered KC, pointing at Snake. "Do it! Kill him, now!"

KC looked back and forth from Liquid to Snake; trying to figure out what to do.

Kill Snake?, or maybe, kill Liquid?"

"What are you waiting for? Do it! Do it, now! KILL HIM!"

And in a split second, KC bit who?

It was Snake,

but was it Solid or Liquid?

It was Liquid Snake.

King Cobra's two long, sharp fangs, filled with potent venom, injected into Liquid's chest. The two fang marks, or holes, were see-through on his chest. The length of it, it looked as far apart as the length of a regular sized pencil.

"You fool!" Liquid said as he stood groggily.

Blood gushed from the fangs wounds. He could feel the venom working its way through.

"You're trying to kill me!"

And to that, KC nodded his head like he was saying "Yes I am." Then he struck Liquid again in the torso once again. Liquid spat out blood. He looked at his SOCOM that was still in his hand.

Liquid pointed the SOCOM to KC's head.

"You idiot!" he said before he shot KC only he was slightly off. It shot him in the head, but it didn't kill him because thanks to the genetic technology, KC is stronger, not to mention bigger, than average king cobras. KC bits again. Liquid shoots two times but neither one dies, at least not yet anyway.

Three more shots, then four. Two bullets were left. A SOCOM magazine holds twelve bullets so this means Liquid fired ten bullets at KC. However on the flip side, KC has bitten Liquid thrice. So they're both pretty much shit out of luck. Liquid should use his last two shots wisely.

More blood gushed from Liquid's wounds; he knew he wouldn't make it much longer so he knew he knew he would have to act fast. Whatever he was going to do, he got interrupted by another Snake.

But not Solid Snake,

(Solid Snake was slowly regaining consciousness)

it was Giant Anaconda.

GA.

GA, the Giant Anaconda, fifty feet long, showed up, at high speed from behind and knocked Liquid hard with its tail. It sent Liquid flying a good few years until he flew into a tree. Liquid fell down the tree and landed on a small pile of sticks.

Snake watched all this as he regained consciousness.

KC vs. Liquid.

Then AC appeared, and hit Liquid like a bat to a baseball. Is Liquid dead? Who knows? Hopefully he was. But he'll have to worry about that later.

He started to crawl slowly to the north, without having the two giant Snakes seeing him.

But,

they should've seen him by now

why aren't they attacking him?

are they trying to help him?

NO

KC was fighting GA.

King Cobra vs. Giant Anaconda,

place your bets.

Chapter 13-A Battle Between Snakes

The two snakes charged at each other with such ferocity, agility and power. They began to wrap around each other. Biting and constriction and strangulation it was a pattern of attacks that just kept repeating itself.

KC bit its fangs down into GA's head. The fangs went through, drops of venom dripped down to the bottom of GA's mouth. It burned. You could hear sizzling from inside its head. GA started to strangle its victim harder and tighter. KC started biting GA over and over; leaving hundreds of fang bite marks all over GA's body. GA looked to its right, and saw Solid Snake crawling away. GA growled.

Snake looked behind him and saw GA looking right back at him into his eyes. GA moved his head back, growling as he did, and lunged at Snake. He struck the ground, barely hitting Snake by an inch. Snake had rolled out the way. Snake realized that he felt something in the leaves with his hand. It was Liquid's SOCOM.

And very quickly, he grabbed the SOCOM, got up to his feet and pointed the gun to GA's head. GA took it as a challenge. He lunged forward. And before Snake could even shoot, KC pounced his strangled body to GA's head and chomped down. This time in was the whole head. GA unwrapped himself around KC, and started to struggle. After three seconds or so, GA limped. He was dead.

KC opened his mouth, holding GA's dead carcass, and slithered it in its mouth, swallowing GA whole. When he was done, he burped.

KC turned to Snake, who had the SOCOM aimed at him. KC slithered to him.

"Come on," Snake said when KC got a few more feet closer. "Let's go. Fight me."

KC lunged forward and banged his head on the hard soil. Snake had rolled out the way. Snake equipped his stun knife. He charged. KC lunged again, and missed, banging his head on the ground. Suddenly, Snake jumped on KC's back.

As KC constantly tried to shake him off, Snake repeatedly stabbed KC. KC started to rise up high, so high that Snake could touch the lowest branch of the highest tree. KC made himself fall backwards, making Snake slaw into a tree. Clever, KC. Snake fell down twenty feet from the air after being sandwiched between KC and a tree. KC collapsed all of a sudden. Snake noticed this.

All the stabs, GA's crashing, the gunshots; its weak. Snake got up. Took out the SOCOM. Pointed it to KC's head.

"You messed with the wrong Snake."

_Bang! Ka-Pow!_

Chapter 14-Snake of the Wild

The SOCOM fell from Snake's hand. The stun knife is unequipped. Time to head north once again. KC was dead by a gunshot; GA was dead from being eaten; Tigger was dead from being strangled; Lion King was dead from the Silver Wolves; Cry Wolf and Wounded Wolf were dead from Tigger; but Snake, alive and well.

A cliff overlooked a vast valley of trees and green, green grass of home. Snake enjoys the sight. A family of deer appears and run off into the meadow, eating grass as their ears flickered in the wind.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

Snake knows that voice.

He equipped the stun knife and turned around and saw Liquid Snake standing, very much alive.

"Easy, Snake," Liquid said. He was banged up pretty bad. The fang marks still displayed upon his chest. His clothes were now red mixed with its original color of brown; his trench coat was still on. "I'm not here to fight right now."

"How can you still be alive?"

"I had the antidote for KC's venom."

Snake made a low growl.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to fight once more. That's for another day."

"Then why are you here?"

"You passed, Snake. You've shown that you can survive the wild, just like our father, Big Boss."

"What?"

"You survived a bear, wolves, a tiger, a lion, two giant snakes and, once again, me."

"Just like Big Boss?"

"Yes…like Big Boss, our father. During the Cold War, as you know, Big Boss had to survive the jungle in Russia to stop Russian terrorists from blowing up the world from the weapon we all know as the Shagohod."

"Operation Snake Eater…"

This is true. In 1964, Big Boss was sent to Russia to put an end to the tyrant known as Colonel Volgin, who known in the West as 'Thunderbolt'. Big Boss was forced to survive and live in the jungle of the region, feeding on the various plants and animals whose habitat relied on the jungle.

"Snake…Brother, you passed the test," Liquid said again as he then pointed past the meadow. "There's a town just beyond that meadow, it's only ten miles from here. You can get into contact with your Philanthropy comrades from there. Okay?"

"So, why exactly did you do this? I mean, why all this trouble? Just to see if I'm really like Big Boss?"

"We are clones of our father. The Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century, of all time, Big Boss. I wanted to know for sure, that you are a clone. So I set this up. A test to see if you can survive the wild, just like father did, and you did just that. You passed the test with flying colors, an A plus. Good job, brother."

Liquid stuck out his hand. Snake questioned.

But _Sure, why not?_

The cloned brothers of Big Boss, Solid Snake and Liquid Snake, for the first time, who've been enemies since the Shadow Moses Incident in 2004, shook hands with great respect for each other.

Liquid started to walk away. He turned to Snake:

"We'll meet again."

"I'll count on it, brother."

"Snake…brother,…I just want to let you know,…that you're the Snake of the Wild. Good luck, my brother."

Liquid continued on his walk and disappeared into the forest of Yellowstone.

September, 15 2008—November 19, 2008


End file.
